StormClan Challenge Answer
by Xythic
Summary: Answer to the challenge "Such Innocence"


**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, I do not claim ownership of Warriors, but the words are mine**

This is the answer to the challenge "Such Innocence" Hope you enjoy :D.

Riftnose blinked open his eyes, _'another day of guard duty, I swear by StarClan I better be put on a patrol soon or I'm going to die!'_ Stretching in his nest, his stiff muscles softened and loosened. Padding out of the den, he made his way to the fresh-kill pile, his grey fur ruffled from sleep. His amber eyes searched the pile until they rested on an appetising water vole. Taking his prey, he observed the cat he was to guard. Misty, the blue-grey she-cat rogue that the border patrol picked up yesterday was sullenly lying by her nest, she snapped at her night-guard Brightclaw when he tried to give her a thrush. Angrily, he stalked towards Riftnose. Dumping the fresh-kill at his paws he mewed, "Your shift, you take that to her," Indicating the thrush with his tail, "and keep an eye on her, she might make a run for it." Riftnose dipped his head and padded towards Misty with the thrush.

Approaching the prisoner, Riftnose resisted the tempting scent wafering up from the fresh-kill. Misty turned her head, "What do you want now?" She snapped, when she saw Riftnose approaching, her irritated gaze softened, "Oh, it's you Riftnose." she mewed. She ducked her head shyly; "Hi" Riftnose felt a rush of embarrassment at her attitude towards him. "Er, hi." He replied awkwardly. Misty was a beautiful cat, and Riftnose knew he shouldn't feel the way he did but he couldn't help it. Misty looked at him imploringly, "Do you believe me?" Riftnose wasn't sure what to think, he knew her story, but he hadn't heard it from her. He had an ability to tell when someone was telling the truth or not. Misty had apparently lost her way and missed the scent markers, hunting more prey that she needed, in turn sending a few mouths hungry that night.

"I don't know, I want to hear the story from you as well before I make my decision." Riftnose mewed. Misty stole a glance at him and, head down, she mewed, "I was lost, I-I didn't scent the markers that showed the Clan boundaries. I didn't know it was your territory, if I'd known, I wouldn't have taken so much prey, I guess I'm just used to looking out for myself." She bit into the thrush that he brought her. Riftnose felt a stab of anger, _'Rogues, ha, greedy cats, they think they can take whatever they want.'_ Riftnose regretted the thought immediately, he knew that Misty and rogues were used to the solitary life, being born into it, just like he was with the Clan. Riftnose blinked warmly at Misty, "I believe you." he meowed.

Riftnose woke the next morning, ready to guard Misty again. He reflected upon how he ended up in this position, he found out a secret among two of his clanmates, and they decided that he should be fit to guard the newly found prisoner, they informed the Clan deputy, now he was the guard. He resented them for his current position but he respected them enough to not tell the Clan the secret, barely respected them enough. After taking his fill of fresh-kill, he padded over to Misty and relieved Brightclaw from guard duty. He stalked over to Misty, "I'm taking you out into the forest, you need some fresh air." He informed her. Misty leaped up, excitement charging her fur, then a wary look came into her eyes, "Are you allowed?" she inquired. "No, but you need it." He admitted.

Sneaking out of the camp, Riftnose took Misty into the forest. They ran side by side, as Riftnose watched Misty; he felt his love for her growing unnaturally fast. He felt as if he would do anything for her, and he realised he would. They stopped to catch their breath and Misty looked up at Riftnose, her gaze admiring. Riftnose suddenly felt self-conscious, his fur prickling. He looked at Misty quizzically, "You live on your own out here, all by yourself?" Misty nodded. "I do live by myself, unless I had a mate that travelled with me, unless you travelled with me." Misty mewed. She looked away quickly, eyes nailed to her paws, embarrassment and longing sweeping through her fur.

Riftnose was suffering a similar reaction, though his had a hint of guilt, _'I wouldn't be a loyal StormClan cat if I loved her.'_ Misty looked at him, eyes filled with a questioning hope, and all of Riftnose's doubts melted like ice in the greenleaf sun. "Come on, we could do it, I-I want to be with you, and I can't live in a Clan, but you could live with me." Misty mewed hopefully. Before Riftnose could answer, an angry yowl exploded from the bushes. "What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?" Wildstar stalked out of the undergrowth. Riftnose stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated by his leader's rage.

"Wildstar, I can-." Wildstar cut him off. "No, I don't want you to explain, I want this cat out of here, and she will no longer be allowed to stay in the Clan." Wildstar snapped. Riftnose went to protest when Misty spoke up, "I love Riftnose, and I won't let you come between that, I won't leave him." Wildstar's face wore a look of shock at this, which was replaced by a look of cold determination, "Then I'll drive you out!" Wildstar leaped at Misty, Riftnose knew that Wildstar had been granted nine lives by StarClan, and had much more fighting experience that Misty. Wildstar and Misty were locked in a screeching ball of fur and claws. Wildstar was suddenly on top, and as Misty tried to flee, Wildstar accidentally hooked her throat with a claw. Blood sprayed across the ground. "Misty, nooo!" Riftnose cried out.

"Don't worry about me, I love you Rift-" Misty never finished, dying at Riftnose's paws. Riftnose was riveted to the ground, sightlessly staring ahead. Wildstar cried out in shock, "Riftnose I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…." Wildstar trailed off. Riftnose's eyes became cold and hard, his face firm, "I will have my revenge on you Wildstar, there is nowhere you can hide, from this moment on, I am no longer a member of StormClan, I will destroy your Clan, and then you. From now on, I will be known as Rift." Rift meowed, remembering Misty's last words, _'I love you Rift.' _

Wildstar fled at the ominous words, her courage deserting her, for she knew that there was no time where a cat was more dangerous than when they lost someone they loved. Rift padded up to Misty, pressing his nose into her fur, the scent of death already creeping in. He buried her by the stream where they encountered her for the first time, then he padded into the forest, the hole in his heart never to be filled, the cold seed of revenge planted in his soul, the spark of anger burning in his eyes, _"I am Rift.'_


End file.
